Dans ses yeux
by Laura1907
Summary: Drago emmène son fils au départ du Poudlard Express. Réécriture de l'épilogue du tome Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort.


_**Bonjour, Bonsoir tout le monde, voici mon second OS sur le magnifique monde d'Harry Potter. Il se situe pendant l'épilogue de l'ultime livre **__**Les reliques de la mort**__**. Je me suis permis de faire une réécriture de ce chapitre du livre du point de vue de Drago, comme je l'avais fais dans **__**Tortures Intérieures.**__** Cet OS est d'un certain côté très romantique mais reste assez sombre dans l'ensemble, je vous préviens tout de suite. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Cette année-là, l'automne sembla être arrivé brusquement. (1) Installé confortablement au volant de sa voiture, il pouvait presque sentir le doux souffle du vent lui caresser les joues. Les feuilles quittaient les branches devenues nues des arbres, les rues étaient marrons sous la couvertures de feuilles mortes, grisées par le béton et tous ses aménagements des hommes. Les piétons traversaient les routes sans que le feu tricolore ne les autorise, mais les voitures devaient les laisser passer, pour éviter de se retrouver derrière les barreaux d'une de ses prisons moldues dont il avait entendu parler quelques fois. Londres, une matinée du 1er septembre. Drago Malefoy amenait son fils à son premier aller en train pour aller à l'école de sorcier la plus prestigieuse au monde, Poudlard. Scorpius était heureux de faire sa première rentrée, il avait déjà quelques amis là-bas, dont le fils de Blaise Zabini, un ancien camarade de Drago. Le jeune garçon rêvait de devenir comme son père, un homme qu'il admirait par-dessus tout. Mais Drago quant à lui, rêvait que son fils soit tout sauf comme lui. Il refusait qu'il ait le même destin que lui, envoyé en sacrifice à Vous-Savez-Qui pour maintenir l'héritage familial –il avait toujours peur de lui, même s'il avait disparu depuis bientôt 17 ans-, avec pour ordre de trahir le ministère de la magie, de trahir Albus Dumbledore, le sorcier le plus sage qu'il n'est jamais connu. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il devait le faire, mais il n'avait pas pu. Tandis que Scorpius rêvait de suivre les traces de son père, Drago faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que son fils ait une enfance différente de la sienne.

Il alla garer la voiture au parking de la gare avec hâte, il ne voulait absolument pas que son fils soit en retard et manque le train dès son premier jour. Il l'entendait trépigner à l'arrière de la voiture, pressé de retrouver ses amis et de découvrir, enfin, cette école mythique. Drago lui en avait beaucoup parlé dans son enfance, surtout de sa scolarité, de sa première à sa sixième année, en omettant au passage quelques éléments peu glorieux de sa vie. Il n'avait pas parlé à son fils de son implication dans le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, il le fera sûrement un jour mais l'instant n'était pas bien choisi. Il était trop jeune pour comprendre ce genre de choses. Dans deux/ trois ans, il sera prêt et Drago pourra lui expliquer en détails le pourquoi du comment de ses actes. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit comme le monstre lâche qu'il était, pas encore du moins. Parce que c'était ce qu'il était après tout. Lâche. Il avait été incapable de tenir tête à son père sur de nombreux points, même lorsqu'il avait quitté le manoir familial, il avait toujours été sous son emprise. Il l'était toujours.

- Papa, dépêches-toi ! s'écria Scorpius en courant hors de la voiture pour aller prendre un cadi. On va être en retard.

- Oui mon chéri on arrive, répliqua sa mère en descendant de voiture avec son habituel air hautain.

Drago avait aimé sa femme. Pendant à peu près 1 mois, le temps de leur lune de miel et les quelques semaines la précédant, le temps que les paillettes s'estompent. Mais depuis, il la détestait. Il haïssait le petit ton dédaigneux qu'elle prenait dès qu'ils invitaient quelqu'un chez eux, il voulait l'étrangler dès qu'elle lui adressait la parole. Il ne voulait même pas l'épouser à l'origine. Il s'agissait d'un mariage arrangé entre son père et la famille Greengrass qui partageaient la même passion pour la « survie des sang-pur » comme ils disaient. Il s'était d'ailleurs plus plié aux ordres qu'il ne l'avait accepté, il n'avait eu aucune envie de finir rué de coups affligés par son père. Drago connaissait parfaitement la méthode de Lucius Malefoy pour qu'il s'agenouille à ses envies : des coups de canes dans les côtes, sur les cuisses, là où personne ne pouvait les voir, même pas sa mère. A l'époque où il étudiait à Poudlard, il disait qu'il s'agissait en fait de blessures faites pendant leur entraînement de Quidditch et tout le monde le croyait, bêtement. Tout le monde, sauf Blaise qui était toujours resté sceptique face à ses justifications. Mais il n'avait jamais cherché plus loin, sachant qu'un jour venu, il lui dirait la vérité. Et il l'avait fait. Bien des années plus tard, lors de la grossesse de sa femme. Drago avait eu peur, craignant de devenir le père dont il avait hérité, et avait donc vidé son sac, à l'aide d'une bonne bouteille de whisky pur feu. Et son ami avait écouté, impuissant face à son désespoir. Seul Blaise le savait. Personne d'autre. Même pas sa propre femme. Il ne l'aimait pas assez pour s'ouvrir à elle de la sorte. Il n'avait en fait jamais vraiment aimé personne d'autre …

- Mais dépêchez-vous ! s'impatientait Scorpius en trépignant sur place.

Ses cheveux blond platines volaient au vent comme des blés un jour d'été : c'était un très bel enfant. La plus belle chose que Drago avait été capable de faire dans sa vie. Les deux parents s'avancèrent vers lui en pressant le pas, en gardant une certaine distance entre eux. Alors que Scorpius commençait à avancer d'un pas pressé, obligeant Astrid à marcher un peu plus vite –ce qui lui semblait demander un effort digne d'un marathonien-, Drago enroula affectueusement son bras autour des épaules de son fils. Il ne savait pas comment il allait passer ses week-ends quand il sera parti à Poudlard. Beaucoup d'engueulades semblaient être en train d'être programmées.

- Tu penses que j'irai à Serpentard ? demanda à Scorpius lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'enceinte de la gare.

- Ne parle pas si fort, il y a beaucoup de moldus par ici, le réprimanda Astrid en les rejoignant.

- Toute ta famille proche a été à Serpentard, répondit Drago, ignorant complètement sa femme et en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son fils. Donc oui je pense que tu y seras aussi.

- Mais si je n'y entre pas ?

- Je serais tout de même très fière de toi.

« Et je serais sûrement le seul de la famille. » continua mentalement l'ancien étudiant qui ne voulait pas mettre trop de pression sur son fils, ne pas l'effrayer. Il se souvenait de sa rentrée à Poudlard et de toutes les menaces que son père lui avait jetées à la figure avant qu'il n'entre dans le train. Il avait été terrorisé d'être « la honte de la famille sorcière la plus puissante d'Angleterre », selon les dires de Lucius Malefoy. Bien entendu, il avait exagéré les choses. Ils n'étaient évidemment pas les sorciers les plus puissants d'Angleterre. Il y avait le ministre de la magie, Albus Dumbledore … Drago sentit un frisson le parcourir en se souvenait du beau sourire accueillant de l'ancien directeur de l'école de sorcellerie. Il était toujours rongé par le remords et ce n'était pas près de le quitter.

Ils avaient déjà traversé l'ensemble de la gare de Londres et ils se trouvaient dorénavant devant le mur entre la voie 9 ½ et la voie numéro 10. Après avoir vérifié qu'aucun moldu n'était dans les environs, Drago et Astoria se postèrent de chaque côté de leur fils et s'élancèrent contre le mur. Si jamais quelqu'un qui n'était pas un sorcier les voyait, il finirait sûrement dans un asile de fou et mettrait en danger le ministère de la magie. Des gens qui foncent dans des murs en les transperçant n'avaient rien de logique et de cartésien pour les gens normaux. La petite famille se trouvait enfin sur la voie 9 ¾, la vapeur du train habillant le quai d'un vaste nuage blanc. Oh ça lui avait tellement manqué. Il se voyait monter dedans avec toute la joie dont un enfant de son âge était capable d'avoir. Il voulait avoir 11 ans à nouveau rien que pour revivre ses instants magiques.

- Il faut que tu ailles mettre tes affaires dans la soute mon chéri, déclara doucement Astoria en les dirigeant vers l'arrière du train.

Cependant, Drago ne leur emboîta pas le pas et resta là, pétrifié par ce qu'il voyait. Une famille de cinq personnes en train de discuter gaiement arrivaient au côté de leurs cadis. Malgré le nuage blanc, il arrivait à distinguer leur visage. Son visage, tout particulièrement. Ces longs cheveux châtains qui semblaient si doux virevoltaient dans l'air comme des oiseaux des îles, encadrant son visage si angélique, des yeux si profonds qu'il aurait pu en perdre la raison. D'un marron noisette d'une intensité absolument intrigante qui lui avait valu de nombreuses nuits blanches au cours de sa vie, et de nombreuses punitions lors de sa première année. Il la voyait sourire, laissant apparaître une magnifique dentition. Elle avait l'air un peu fatiguée, les rides prenant doucement possession de son visage, mais heureuse. Rayonnante de bonheur. Drago ne voyait pas Ron Weasley qui lui tenait amoureusement la main ni les trois gamins roux qui les accompagnaient. Non, dans ses yeux il n'y avait qu'elle. Seule Hermione Granger était en couleur, le reste était noir, tout était gris, triste sauf elle. Son seul sourire lui apportait un peu de réconfort. Ça le faisait moins regretter ses choix. Moins regretter sa stupidité et sa lâcheté. Le temps semblait rester figé sur place.

Lors de leur premier trimestre ensemble, ils s'aimaient bien, Drago n'était pas désagréable avec elle ce qui était malheureusement parvenu aux oreilles de son père qui s'était empressé de le corriger. Il avait eu du mal à le comprendre, Drago avait toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se lier d'amitié avec elle. « Elle n'est pas pure mon fils ! » avait crié son père en le frappant violemment à l'abdomen avec le bout métallique de sa canne. Mais où était la pureté ? La pureté du sang ou la pureté du cœur ? Il trouvait tous ses prétextes absolument alarmants mais il n'avait pas cherché à lui tenir tête. Avait obéi comme le bon fils à son papa qu'il était, et était devenu le Drago Malefoy que tout le monde connaissait et détestait au passage –sauf les Serpentards bien entendu. Il l'avait insultée, moquée et il s'était forcé à la traîner dans la boue selon les bons vouloirs de son père pendant des années durant, se disant que c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire. Se disant qu'il finirait par y trouver un certain plaisir, qu'il finirait par la détester. Il était un bon acteur, un très bon acteur : il faisait tout de même semblant de prendre son pied à chacune de ses attaques, et ils y croyaient dur comme la pierre. Mais au bout d'un moment, son subconscient avait pris le dessus sur lui. Il avait rêvé d'elle, de son corps, de sa voix. Il avait rêvé qu'il parcourrait chaque parcelle de son corps, entendant sa voix cristalline rire sous l'emprise de son toucher. Drago se croyait devenir fou, pensait qu'elle lui avait jeté un sort pour qu'il cesse de l'importuner mais il n'en était rien. Au fur et à mesure des mois qui passaient, il s'était rendu compte qu'il pensait beaucoup plus à elle qu'il ne lui était permis. Il avait même commencé à se masturber en imaginant son visage lors de leur quatrième année d'étude, espérant que ce sentiment s'évaporerait au bout d'un moment mais rien n'y fit.

C'est ainsi que le sorcier Drago Malefoy a commencé à avoir des pensées envers la Sang-De-Bourbe Hermione Granger, contre son propre bon vouloir. Et il s'en voulait. Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir des sentiments, pas le droit de penser à elle sans arrêt, pas le droit de trahir sa famille de la sorte. Il avait beau se battre contre, rien n'y faisait. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était comme essayer d'attraper de la fumée à mains nues c'était impossible. Il s'en voulait toujours, aujourd'hui, de ne pas avoir été aussi courageux qu'il aurait voulu l'être. Combien de fois s'était-il imaginé fuir dans la forêt interdite avec elle ? Combien de fois s'était-il vu rentrer dans sa chambre ? Combien de fois s'était-il imaginé la prendre sur son lit avec toute la passion qu'elle méritait de recevoir ? Beaucoup trop de fois. Il s'était imaginé courant avec elle dans la nuit noire, mains dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres, fuyant leur triste sort dans ce monde si étroit d'esprit. Il se disait depuis un grand moment, que si jamais il avait eu le courage d'affronter ses parents -son père surtout-, ils auraient peut-être pu avoir un avenir ensemble. A l'époque, il avait pensé qu'il quitterait un enfer pour en rejoindre un autre. Il aurait dû prendre sur lui au lieu de refaire le monde avec des _Si_ et des _peut-être_. Il aurait pu avoir une existence heureuse, avoir une femme qui l'aimait pour lui, et pas pour son nom de famille richissime, avoir plusieurs enfants blond aux yeux noisettes. Mais le sort en avait décidé autrement. Et il n'y avait absolument rien ni personne qui pouvait le changer.

- Il y a un monde fou, déclara sa femme en le rejoignant, ce qui le fit sursauter.

Cependant, Drago ne lui prêta aucune attention, les yeux toujours hypnotisés par le charisme de la jeune femme, son allure si légère. Il pouvait voir un petit groupe les rejoindre en laissant échapper des cris de joie : un homme, une femme et deux enfants. Il aurait pu les reconnaître facilement, apercevoir la cicatrice du célèbre Harry Potter ou bien les cheveux roux de Ginny Weasley. Il aurait pu, s'il n'avait pas été subjugué par la beauté presque surnaturelle de leur amie qui souriait de la plus magique des manières. Elle n'avait pas besoin de maquillage, comme la plupart des femmes qu'il connaissait, pour être resplendissante. Elle l'était naturellement. Les bruits autour de lui n'étaient que mirage à côté du son du rire de la jeune femme. Il en oubliait presque sa femme qui discutait avec Scorpius à côté de lui, sans faire attention à lui. Les amis discutèrent gaiement en remontant le quai de la gare, éclatant de rire à certains moments. Drago aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à la place de l'un d'entre eux –Ron Weasley de préférence-, n'importe quoi pour être au moins une fois dans sa vie responsable d'un de ses sourires. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait eu d'elle que des cris de colères et des pleurs, ainsi qu'un poing dans la figure.

- Ron, s'écriait-elle en tapant sur le bras du rouquin.

Qu'il aimait le son de cette voix, une vraie merveille de la nature. IL se souvenait de chacune de ses dernières interventions en cours, et il avait souri intérieurement en entendant le professeur la féliciter et en s'imaginant son grand sourire s'afficher sur ses lèvres. Non, il n'avait jamais la regarder en cours, de peur de se faire prendre, de peur que quelqu'un ne le répète à son père. D'un coup, sans prévenir, ses yeux noisette croisèrent son regard bleu glacial, et le monde arrêta de tourner autour de lui. Mais il voyait peu à peu son sourire s'estomper, le ramenant à sa triste réalité. Au bout de quelques minuscules millisecondes qui lui parurent une éternité, Drago leur adressa un bref signe de tête et se détourna (1). C'était un bon acteur, un excellent acteur. Les années de pratique l'avait très bien desservi.

- Oh mais c'est Hermione Granger là-bas, déclara sa femme en lui prenant le bras. Elle a grossit depuis la dernière fois. La pauvreté la rend plus abjecte que dans le passé.

Drago ne releva pas l'insulte d'Astoria et préféra rester de marbre à regarder ses bottes, cherchant à éviter à nouveau son regard. Il se fichait royalement des pensées de sa femme. Dans ses yeux, il voyait la plus belle femme que Merlin n'est jamais crée. Dans ses yeux, il voyait en elle un rêve abandonné qu'il ne pourrait jamais réaliser. Car il était trop tard pour ramasser les pots cassés, le temps en avait trop égarés. Dans ses yeux, il voyait la délicatesse et l'intelligence incarnée. Dans ses yeux, Hermione était belle et le restera pour le reste de son existence.

(1) Cette phrase est tirée de l'épilogue de _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_.

_**Voici pour cet OS. J'espère que vous l'avez autant aimé que je me suis passionné à l'écrire. Je suis assez fière de moi pour une fois je ne vous le cache pas :P C'est une fin, un OS tragique mais malheureusement il ne peut pas en être autrement. C'est les Roméo et Juliette de Poudlard donc no happy ending ... Sorry! Laissez-moi une review s'il vous plaît. Vous pouvez me donner vos impressions, positives ou négatives, critiquez moi s'il vous plaît ! A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.**_


End file.
